Non Timebo Mala
by Rhyfeddol
Summary: After their uncle goes missing, sisters Ruby and Yang travel across the country to find him. Along the way, they encounter plenty of evil only they can destroy, saving a lot of lives in the process. (Inspired by Supernatural, don't have to see the show to understand the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby POV**

"Ruby, I'll be home on Sunday," Qrow told me. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing, Uncle," I replied, grinning. Today was Thursday, so that gave me four days of doing whatever I wanted, and all the cookies I could eat. "Happy hunting."

"Thanks, Rubes. Bye," he said, picking up his duffel bag and opening the door. He waved as he left the house, pulling the door closed behind him. When he was gone, I immediately went to the kitchen and got a box of cookies I'd bought at the local bakery the day before. I took them into the living room and plopped myself down on the couch, turning on the TV as I did so. Flipping through the channels, I soon found a show about "ghost hunters" who investigated supposedly haunted locales to experience the thrill of paranormal encounters. _This should be good,_ I thought, settling down to watch. I soon found myself laughing at the amateurish methods of these so-called "professionals". The current episode featured an abandoned asylum in the Midwest. The hunters had actually brought an Ouija board along with their actual spirit detection equipment. The only result they'd get with that is a spirit attracted to them, and they'd have nothing to do against it if it decided to harm them.

"Ya wanna hunt stuff, ya bring salt at the very least!" I yelled at them. Naturally, they couldn't hear me, being television hosts in a pre-recorded show, but I couldn't help myself. Most cases of apparent hauntings turn out to be nothing, but sometimes some genius with a camera goes looking for some adrenaline without the proper precautions and doesn't come back. I've seen it myself, Qrow and I would stumble on some hapless idiot while on a job who'd been driven mad by whatever he'd seen.

I spent the next few days relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet, not even a bit worried about Qrow. It was only around three o'clock on Sunday that I started to get anxious. Qrow usually calls when he's on his way home or if he's gonna be a little later than expected, but I'd heard nothing. _He's probably fine. He just forgot, or his phone died_, I told myself. That calmed me down a little, but the relief didn't last long. By six-thirty, when I was eating the pizza I'd ordered for dinner, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a delivery man holding a parcel.

"Ruby Rose?" he asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered. "Can I help you?"

"This was sent to you by express mail earlier today. I need you to sign for it."

"Sure, no problem," I said, taking the pen and clipboard he offered me. I signed my name and exchanged the board for the parcel.

"Have a good night, miss," the guy said, turning to leave. I closed the door and immediately tore open the parcel, full of trepidation. What I found inside made my blood run cold.

**Yang POV **

Loud music and free booze. Gotta love frat parties. Really, the best part about college. The lectures suck, the work bores me half to death, but the parties… awesome. Just as long as drunk frat boys don't try to make out with me. I was about to take my fourth shot of tequila when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see my friend Sun, who looked like he was having a great time.

"Yang!" he yelled over the music. "There's a girl outside who wants to talk to you!"

"Okay!" I yelled back, giving him my drink to hold. Frowning, I made my way through the building to meet whoever it was who wanted to see me. When I got outside, the cool night air felt like a slap to my drunken face. Looking around, I was met with a shocking surprise.

"Yang, we need to talk," my younger sister Ruby told me.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk. I need your help."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Qrow's missing. Your uncle, remember?"

"Of course I remember. But if he's missing, so what? He's disappeared before," I told Ruby.

"Has he ever mailed his journal to one of us?" she asked, holding up a thick, leather-bound book.

"The fuck?"

"Exactly. He went hunting last Thursday, said he'd be back by Sunday. Haven't heard from him since, but I got this in the mail," Ruby explained. "I know you and him haven't exactly been best buds lately, but I figured you'd want to know."

"And I guess you want me to help find him?"

"Yeah. I can't do it on my own. Please, Yang. Two years and I haven't asked you for a thing," she begged.

"I have classes, I can't just leave."

"Didn't figure you'd care about school so much as the parties and all the hot girls," she smirked. "But seriously. Don't make me get on my knees."

"All right, you got me. I hate class. I'm here for the other stuff. But even so, I can't just disappear in the middle of the semester."

"Yang, I'm begging you. I will kneel if I have to," Ruby told me, giving me the puppy-dog eyes she always used to give me when we were kids. How the hell they still worked when she was twenty, I had no idea.

"Okay, fine. I'll admit, I have missed killing evil stuff."

"Thank you!" Ruby exclaimed, wrapping her arms and legs round me like she was a koala bear.

"Get off, you're embarrassing me," I told her, secretly not bothered at all. "Let me pack some clothes and stuff."

"Sure. I'll be in the parking lot."

I headed up to my dorm room, thoughts swirling through my brain. It had been two years since I last talked to Ruby or Qrow. What had happened to make my sister suddenly want me with her again? How much help would I be? After two years of living a normal, wild college girl life, my evil-killing skills were probably more than a little rusty. What would Qrow say when we found him? Would he be glad to see me, or still angry that I'd abandoned hunting?

As these thoughts went through my mind, I haphazardly threw some clothes and toiletries into an overnight bag. I then grabbed my nine-millimetre handgun out of the bottom of my sock drawer along with its silver bullets and stuck it in the waistband of my jeans, covering it with my shirt. That done, I got my laptop and put it in my laptop bag, grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs to meet Ruby.

I found her in the parking lot, leaning on the bonnet of a black muscle car. When she saw me, she got into the driver's side and gestured at me to hurry up. I put my overnight bag in the boot and brought my laptop into the front seat with me in case there was a long drive ahead.

"Okay, what was Qrow hunting?" I asked.

"Based on the last journal entry, I'd say it was something that doesn't like campers," Ruby answered, opening the journal. On the last page, there was a newspaper clipping of an article entitled "More campers missing – is there something out there?" The article was from a paper in New England.

"We know anything about what it could be?" I asked.

"A Wendigo, maybe?" Ruby suggested. "No witnesses, people disappearing in the forest, it's possible."

"Right area too," I pointed out. "New England, that's where most of the tribes that had some form of the Wendigo legend lived."

"Why would that have given Qrow any trouble though?" Ruby asked. "Should have been easy. Find it, burn it. I don't get why he hasn't come back."

"We don't know for sure that that's what it is, or if it's why he's missing," I told her. "Either way, it's a start. Let's go."

"Yeah," she replied, starting the car. A throaty engine roared to life, rumbling so strongly it caused the car to shake. Ruby navigated out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway

"So how've you been?" I asked when we were well on our way to the destination.

"Not bad. Killed a bunch of stuff. Nearly died a couple of times," Ruby replied. "You know, the usual. You?"

"Meh. All right, I guess. Truthfully, it's been a little boring."

"Seen anyone?" she asked, smiling somewhat.

"Yeah, couple of people. Nothing serious," I told her. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I know what you're like."

"Shut up," I said, hitting her playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want me to explain or shut up? I can't do both," she told me, smirking.

"Touché."

"We still haven't found what killed Mom," Ruby said. "Don't suppose you've heard anything?"

"No," I replied. That information struck a nerve. When Ruby was three and I was five, something, probably a demon of some kind, killed my stepmother and Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. Our father, Taiyang, sort of shut down when it happened and we were raised mostly by our uncle Qrow. He trained us to hunt down and destroy evil stuff, always vowing that we'd eventually get revenge for Summer's death. Seventeen years later, he still hadn't fulfilled that promise but the three of us had killed a lot of other things, saving a lot of people in the process.

For a long time, I hunted along with Ruby and Qrow, never questioning anything involving the supernatural. But two years ago, I got tired of following my uncle's orders and not finding anything related to Summer's death, so I decided to stop. Qrow and I had a huge argument while Ruby watched silently, then I left and went to college. Until today, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of them since.

I decided to sleep through the journey, not looking forward to the hangover that would ensue. When I woke up, the sun had risen and we were trundling through some sleepy New England town with lots of colonial buildings. My head was pounding and I didn't want to deal with paranormal stuff.

"Oh, you're awake. Wanna get breakfast or find a motel first?" Ruby asked.

"Don't care," I groaned. "Whichever one's quieter."

Soon, we were in the parking lot of a diner. As Ruby opened her door, the smell of food wafting into the car made my stomach rumble, and I realised how hungry I was. We entered the diner and sat down, Ruby wanting to talk to the locals and me wanting everyone to be quiet. After ordering a large plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and just about everything else, I put my head on the table and covered my ears, trying to block out the sound. Ruby wisely didn't try to talk to me.

When our food arrived, I wolfed it down. It helped immensely in relieving my hangover and my brain was ready to process information.

"Ready to talk to the locals?" Ruby asked. I nodded as the waitress came to take our plates away.

"Anything else, ladies?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Can you tell us anything about these disappearances?" Ruby asked her.

"Well, it's always the same. Group of people go out camping and don't come back. The campsites are always undisturbed, but clearly abandoned in a hurry," the waitress told us. "No one knows what's been happening, but everyone thinks they're connected."

"And no one's seen anything?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of."

"All right, thanks," Ruby told the waitress. "Could we get our bill?"

"No problem," she replied, walking off.

"Still think it's a Wendigo?" I asked.

"Maybe. But we can't make solid conclusions until we know more," Ruby answered. "We'll gather more information and figure out what we're dealing with before we do anything else."

"Okay. Maybe we could check the library, see if this has happened before," I suggested.

"Good idea. Local legends and stuff should give us some clue if this thing isn't a newcomer," Ruby agreed. After paying for our breakfast, we drove to the library where we asked the librarian to pull all the public records on unexplained disappearances in the area. When we sat down with a box full of official papers, we were approached by an older man with uneven stubble and unkempt grey hair.

"You ladies investigating the disappearances?" he asked us in a grizzled voice.

"Yes, sir. You know anything?" Ruby asked him.

The man pulled out a chair and sat down as he answered, "let me tell you girls a story."

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of my new story, the name of which I do not yet know. Technically, if you're reading this, I do know the title, because it's been published, but at the time of writing I do not. Anyway. This fic is heavily inspired by the TV show Supernatural, but you won't need to know anything about the show to understand the story. If you have seen the show, you'll undoubtedly see resemblances throughout, but I'm not going to directly follow any of the plotlines. I'll make my own using inspiration. There might be shipping, because I almost never write stories without Bumblebee (other ships can go to **_**hull **_**[got that joke from a guy on Reddit, don't remember his username. Person who made that joke originally, if you're reading, sorry I couldn't credit you properly]), but only if I can logically work them in. I'm not gonna do it for the sake of doing it. Just gonna clarify something: if you were paying attention, you probably noticed "bonnet" and "boot" when referring to the car. If you're not from the UK and you're confused about what they mean, the bonnet is called the hood in North America and the boot is what you'd call the trunk. Anyway, nothing else to say here, so leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang POV**

"Let me tell you girls a story," the old guy said.

"Go ahead, we're listening," Ruby told him.

"Must've been, oh, about forty years ago now," he began. "Me and three others, we was out camping in those woods. Trip was supposed to be three days. First night, nothing unusual. Second night, we heard something moving outside the tent. We looked out, saw this…this _thing_, watching us. Well, I say watching. Thing had no face. No eyes, no mouth, nothing. As you can imagine, we were scared shitless at the time."

"Did it do anything else?" I asked.

"Not at first. Then one of the guys decided to throw a rock at it. Damn thing didn't like that," the old guy replied. "Didn't like that one bit. Started walking towards us, real slowly like. What would a few kids do in that situation? We ran like hell. It followed us, but not running. It would appear nearby every so often. I ran for what felt like hours. Eventually, I made it out of the forest. I'd practically busted a lung by then. I turned round, saw the thing standing in the trees. Never saw my friends again. I still don't know what I saw that night, but I never stepped foot in those woods again."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Ruby asked.

"No, sorry. All I know is that these disappearances seem pretty similar to that night."

"All right, well, thanks for your time," I said.

"No problem," the guy replied, standing up and leaving.

"Think it's the same thing now as it was then?" I asked when he was gone.

"Seems like it," Ruby replied. "But what is it?"

"Faceless, lives in a forest, seems to teleport. You know what it sounds like?"

"No, what?" she asked, frowning.

"Slenderman," I told her, cracking a smile.

"Shut up, that's an internet meme," she replied.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding. But you can't deny the similarities."

"No, I can't. We need to find possible inspirations for the legend. It had to come from somewhere," Ruby told me.

"That means research, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Yang."

"Dammit. Haven't missed this part," I groaned, walking over to a computer. While the web browser loaded, my phone started ringing. A quick look at the screen told me Sun was calling, so I answered.

"Hi," I said, raising the phone to my ear.

"Yang, where are you?" Sun asked frantically.

"Dude, calm down. I'm on a road trip with my sister. It's nothing to worry about," I told him.

"That the girl who came to see you last night?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm busy right now, I can't talk. I'll see you at some point," I said.

"Wait, wait, everything okay? You just took off, no note, didn't say anything, what's going on?"

"Sun. I'm fine. I'm just taking an impromptu road trip. I don't know when I'll be back, but just tell everyone I'm all right. Okay?"

"All right, well, see ya."

"Wait, anything out of the ordinary happens, anything at all that no one can explain, gimme a call, okay?" I asked.

"I guess so. Bye, Yang."

"See ya later, Sun." I hung up and went to Google, entering "Slenderman origins" as the search query. After an hour or so, I hadn't found anything other than where Slendy's legend came from, nothing about the inspiration for the character itself. Ruby wasn't having much luck with the local disappearances either. Other than the old guy's story about the faceless whatever-it-was, there was nothing to go on.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. Nada," I replied dejectedly. "You?"

"No, it's always the same. People go out into the woods, don't come back. That old guy is the only person who ever claimed to see anything."

"How far back does it go?" I asked.

"Public records date back to the twenties, but there could've been more before that."

"Huh. If this was recent, I'd suggest a Tulpa taking the form of good ole Slendy, but the sighting is from forty years ago, and people have been disappearing before then. It just doesn't make any sense," I complained.

"It could be a _noppera-bō_," Ruby suggested.

"Doesn't fit. They only scare people, right, they don't abduct them or anything?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. But what else could it be?"

"I dunno. I don't like it, but we'll have to keep looking," I told her. I then searched for "faceless spirits" and found quite a lot of stuff, very little of it actually useful. There was the _noppera-bō _Ruby had mentioned, Japanese spirits who enjoyed scaring the crap out of people for no obvious reason. Then there was "Der Großmann", a German myth about a tall guy who kidnapped bad kids if they went out after dark then made them confess their sins to their parents. No one's quite sure if that's a real story though, because it's so similar to Slender Man that some people think the myth was invented recently to give a historical connection to the meme. Eventually, though, I stumbled upon something that may have fit the bill.

"Hey, Ruby?" I called. She was by my side in a second.

"What's up? Found something?" she asked.

"Maybe. Hupia, a Taino death spirit. Said to appear as a faceless human being and kidnapped people indiscriminately if they went out after sundown."

"There's only one thing. The Taino lived in the Caribbean. What's a hupia doing so far north?" she pointed out.

"I don't know, but can you think of anything else?"

"No," she replied.

"And we've been searching for a long time," I said. "I think this is it."

"All right, how do we stop it?"

"Doesn't say. Think rock salt'll work?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied. "Wait, don't they live in caves?"

"I think so, why?"

"We could track it, chase it back to its cave and seal it in. Plenty of binding spells work on demons, why not hupias?" Ruby suggested.

"Good idea. Trap it, hide the cave entrance so no one accidentally frees it. What do we need?"

"Everything we could ever need for hunting is in the car. Let's go."

We left the library and were about to drive to the forest when we realised hupias don't come out in the middle of the day. Instead, we decided to check into a motel and get some proper rest before we went after the thing.

The room was nothing special, just a couple of queen size beds, a TV and a microwave, but it would do for the day or so we'd be there. When we got in, I collapsed onto one of the beds. The extensive research I'd done at the library had brought my headache back, and I wasn't in any sort of mood to do anything for a while. Ruby apparently had other ideas, because she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Heard from any of your college buddies?" she asked.

I let out a vaguely affirmative-sounding grunt.

"Who?"

"Sun. Asking where I am," I told her.

"What'd you tell him?"

"Told him I'm on a road trip with my sister and that there's nothing to worry about. I also said to call me if anything weird happens that no one can explain."

"So he's not gonna be suspicious?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's suspicious as fuck right now. I just told him not to worry and hung up. Hey, do you have anything for headaches?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." She rummaged round in her bag, eventually retrieving a small bottle of pills which she threw to me. I got a couple out and, being too lazy to get some water to take them with, swallowed them dry. "Better?" Ruby asked after a few minutes.

"Much," I replied, glad of the relief. "So, what do you know about hupias?"

"Not much," she admitted. "Just that they're from the Caribbean and like certain tropical fruits. Why one's in New England, I have no idea."

"Qrow's journal say anything?"

"No, he hasn't even mentioned them. I don't know if he hasn't heard of them or if he just doesn't think they're worth writing about."

"If it's supernatural and he hasn't written anything, it's probably the first one, right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, probably."

"Anyway, did I miss any good hunts?" I asked.

"Cleared out a vampire nest once. That was fun. Most of the time it's been pretty tame though."

"Well, I'm known to liven up a party, why not a hunt?" I asked, smiling.

"Just as long as you take it seriously."

"Hey, come on, sis! When don't I take stuff seriously?" I exclaimed, making a big deal out of throwing my hands in the air. Ruby smiled before answering.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Fair point," I shrugged. "Should we make a plan or just wing it?"

"You mean for the hupia?"

"No, I mean the other thing we need to do soon," I told her sarcastically.

"Sorry, just making sure. But yeah, we should make a plan."

"All right, I'll fight it then drag it to the nearest cave. You just bind it once I'm done," I suggested.

"Yang?"

"Yes?"

"We'll need to be more specific. How are we gonna find it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe taunt it? Spirits hate to be taunted," I said.

"Probably shouldn't taunt it directly. Maybe have a loud conversation about how spirits aren't real and that all the disappearances have a different explanation. It might want to show itself to prove us wrong."

"Well, right, technically, if it is actually a hupia," I pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, mind if I take a nap before we go after the hupia?" I asked. "I wanna sleep off the headache."

"Go ahead."

"Sweet. See you later," I told Ruby, before turning over and falling asleep immediately.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, gently shaking me awake. "It's ten o'clock. We should go."

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. Sure enough, it was dark outside. I followed my sister out of the motel room and into her car, still not quite awake. The roar of the engine soon changed that, startling me out of my grogginess as soon as Ruby fired it up. It was a short drive out of town and up to the forest, where the tree canopy was so thick there was virtually no light reaching the ground. We parked and got out of the car, heading round to the boot to get our stuff to hunt the hupia. Ruby opened the boot then the hidden compartment which contained all our highly illegal equipment no one can ever know about. Immediately, something caught my eye which brightened my spirits immensely.

"You...you kept them?" I asked in disbelief.

"What, those?" Ruby replied. "Of course we did. They were custom-made, we weren't just gonna throw them out when you left. Then when I decided to come get you, I figured you'd want them."

"You're damn right I do," I told her, grabbing my gauntlets and putting them on. At first glance, you might think they were part of a costume of some kind. Closer inspection would reveal that they were in fact designed for offence as well as defence. They contained shotguns which were always loaded with rock salt, great against spirits but not lethal to humans. Getting hit would still hurt like a bitch, but you'd survive. They were called Ember Celica. The "ember" part is because it means small flame and I always used to be the one to burn the bones when putting spirits to rest, and the "celica" part comes from the Latin word "coelica", meaning heavenly or celestial. They also worked as armour plating for my arms, in case a spirit or a person under demonic possession happened to attack me with a sharp object. They were some of my most prized possessions, but I hadn't brought them to college for obvious reasons.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "Let's go find this son of a bitch."

**A/N: There's chapter 2. Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoyed. Anyway, they're not taking down a Wendigo. So obviously, next chapter they're actually gonna do the hunt. Someone on Reddit brought up a good point about there being four main characters in RWBY, as opposed to two in Supernatural, so Blake and Weiss are gonna show up at some point in the future, just don't ask me when or how. I know how Blake's gonna show up, but not when. Haven't worked it out yet for Weiss. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so thanks for reading, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang POV**

Ruby and I headed out into the forest, keeping quiet so we could hear any potential sounds. We had brought flashlights, but the darkness made it next to impossible to see anything outside the beams they cast. Around us, crickets were making their usual nocturnal racket.

After about half an hour, some rustling in the undergrowth caught my attention. I turned towards the sound just in time to see a young man, maybe in his early twenties, burst out of the trees and grab Ruby's shoulders. As I was recovering from the shock, he began to speak.

"Has no eyes!" he half-shouted, dragging out the last word. "No eyes, but watches… I escaped… very difficult…"

"Wha-?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Go now! Don't let it catch you! You won't get away!" the guy yelled in her face. I noticed a manic glint in his eyes, and figured he just might have been insane.

"Did- did it kidnap you?" Ruby asked him.

"Me and others, yes…"

"Where did it take you?" I asked.

"Cave… very dark…"

"Which way?" Ruby asked.

"I can't say… too dangerous for pretty girl…"

"That's my _sister _you're talking about, buddy. Watch your mouth," I told the guy forcefully. "Now _where is the cave_?"

"Fine… I'll tell you, but you won't come back." He paused for a moment, so I made a _hurry up _gesture. "That way," he told us slowly, pointing.

"Thanks," Ruby told him, before turning to me. "Yang, this guy needs help. If I take him into town, can you stop the hupia on your own?"

"Sure," I replied, cracking my knuckles. "But be quick, I don't wanna get lonely out here."

"Scared?" Ruby teased.

"Nah. Just want you to have some fun too, y'know?"

"Sure," she said slowly, grabbing the crazy guy's arm and pulling him back towards the car. I headed off on my own in the direction the dude had indicated, thinking of what I was actually going to do when I found the hupia. Eventually, I gave up and decided I would improvise.

Twenty minutes passed before I found anything other than trees. I came across a campsite, clearly abandoned. There were two tents, each probably big enough for two people. The embers of the campfire were still glowing, so I figured it had been abandoned recently. There were no signs of a struggle, just like all the reported disappearances. _I wonder if these people can still be saved_, I thought as I continued on my way.

Soon after, I came to a small ravine. Sweeping my flashlight across the bottom, I saw what looked like a cave entrance, big enough for someone to walk through if they hunched over. _Gotta be careful getting down there_, I told myself. _It would be embarrassing to fall and break my neck when the thing I'm hunting isn't even around_. With that thought in mind, I slowly picked my way down, stepping lightly in case any loose dirt slid down and brought me with it.

I made it down safely and walked over to the cave. Shining my flashlight inside, I saw that it curved to the right a few yards in, so I couldn't see if anyone was inside. As I'd suspected when I'd seen it, I had to hunch over a bit to walk through. When I got to the curve, I learned the hard way that the cave suddenly sloped steeply downwards. Not having expected this, I slipped and fell on my ass, sliding about twenty feet to the bottom.

When I landed, I swept my flashlight around and saw a group of people huddled together, looking terrified. Other than the fearful expressions they all wore, none of them looked any the worse for wear, so I figured they were from the campsite I'd seen earlier.

"Run!" one of them whispered forcefully. "Go! Before it comes back!"

"Hey, calm down," I told him. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"You can't!" his friend hissed. "That thing's gonna come back and you'll be trapped too!"

"Relax, buddy," I replied confidently, holding out the bag of rock salt I'd brought from the car. "That's why I brought this."

"Salt? Your plan is to fight off this faceless... _Thing _with a freakin _condiment_?" the third guy asked in disbelief.

"We're dealing with a spirit. Salt repels them," I explained. "We're gonna get you four out of here, then I'll wait for the thing, pin it down somehow then pour the salt down at the cave entrance and hide it. Trap the thing inside."

"You're crazy," the third guy told me. "Spirits aren't real."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Then what the hell is this faceless son of a bitch that kidnapped you anyway?"

"Dave, she's right," the fourth person, an attractive girl in her early twenties, told him. Dave scowled as the girl continued, "I'm not saying spirits are real or anything, I find it crazy too, but there's no other explanation. And no one else has any ideas to escape, do they?"

"What's your name?" the first guy asked me.

"I'm Yang," I replied. "You?"

"Aaron," he told me. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and some stubble covering the lower half of his chiseled face. He wore a dark blue puffy vest over a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans held up by a brown leather belt.

"I'm Nick," the second guy said. He had close-cut platinum blonde hair and brown eyes and was built like a jock, with a large barrel chest and runner's legs. He wore a tight white tank top exposing his muscular arms and track pants. Those didn't seem like the best attire for camping in the woods, but then again, I had shotguns strapped to my wrists, so I couldn't criticise others' choices of clothing.

"Dave," Dave told me, but I already knew his name because of the chick. He wore a denim jacket, buttoned up so I couldn't see his shirt, and khakis. Not too much fashion sense there.

"I'm Alexis," the girl said. She had black hair framing a pale, pretty face and vibrant green eyes. Despite how scared she looked, I still found her pretty hot.

"All right. Everyone out of the cave, then out of the forest," I told the four of them. They all nodded and headed towards the exit one at a time, with Alexis climbing out first.

"Uh, Yang?" she called down fearfully when I assumed she was all the way out. "It- it's here."

"Shit," I muttered. "Okay, don't look at it, just turn around and come back down here!" I yelled to the girl. A couple of seconds later, she slid down the slope and was caught by Dave.

"Now what?" Nick asked me.

"Uhh..." I replied slowly. Before I could think of an actual answer, the hupia came down the slope.

"Shit, it's here!" Aaron yelled, running to the back of the cave. The hupia turned its faceless head towards him watching him with no eyes. Rather than giving it a chance to do anything, I cocked my right gauntlet and blasted the thing with rock salt, causing it to dissolve.

"Is it dead?" Dave asked.

"It was already dead," I told him. "It's a Taino death spirit. But to answer what I think you're trying to ask, no, it's not gone, it's gonna come back. I only repelled it for a while."

"So what do we do?" Alexis asked.

"I'm gonna check outside, see if it's gone," I replied, climbing out of the cave. When I got outside, I looked around as I breathed in the fresh air. After the musty underground smell of the cave, it was a welcome change. I couldn't see the hupia anywhere, so I headed back inside to get the four campers to safety.

"Is it gone?" Nick asked when he saw me.

"It's not in the vicinity of the cave," I replied. "Get out and run like hell, you should be fine."

"What about you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm staying here. I'm gonna trap the son of a bitch when it comes back."

"All right. Good luck," Aaron told me. Him and his friends climbed out of the cave and I heard the rapid footfalls of them running away. I then sat and waited for the hupia.

After about half an hour, I got bored of waiting and was considering going out and finding the thing rather than waiting for it. Before I did anything, however, there was a flash and the spirit was back, holding a struggling Ruby in its grasp. Its back was to me, so I had a moment to think about what to do. Rather than blasting it with salt and risk hitting Ruby or having it not come back for a while, I decided to punch the back of its head, hopefully knocking it out. Thankfully, my fist didn't pass through it, but unfortunately the hupia turned around and stared at me.

Suddenly, I found myself unable to move. I was mesmerised by the being in front of me, so much so that I would've done anything it asked. _Snap out of it, Yang! _a small voice in the back of my mind yelled. _It's seducing you!_ Unfortunately, the trance was stronger as the hupia reached out to touch me. Only a small part of me was worried about what would happen, but before anything did, I heard Ruby yell "hi-yah!" and the spirit crumpled. The trance broke as I looked at my sister rubbing her fist.

"You really need to work on your punching skills," I told her.

"Very funny. Come on, we don't have long," she replied. "Since when do you get distracted by anything that doesn't have tits, anyway?"

"Shut up," I told her, kicking the hupia because it had begun to stir. "Salt by the entrance. Trap it inside."

"On it," Ruby told me. I heard the sound of rock salt being poured out of a bag as I continued to watch the hupia, careful not to look at where its face should be. "Done," Ruby announced.

"Should we pin it down or something?" I asked.

"Nah. It's not getting out," she replied. As I stepped back, still not taking my eyes off it, it started getting up. I simply grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it, getting the hupia right in the head. There was no blood, but it went right back down. I carefully stepped over Ruby's salt line and followed the girl out of the cave.

"All right, we have to seal the entrance completely," I told Ruby. "Rain, wind, _anything _breaks that line, the hupia's getting out."

"I know," she replied. "So how do we block it off?"

"That's a very good question," I said, surveying the area. I noticed a boulder some ten yards away and got an idea. "Hey, Ruby?" I asked. "Up for some pushing?"

"No choice, is there?" she groaned. We walked over to the boulder and strained against it, rolling it towards the cave entrance. It was so heavy that I had black spots in my vision by the time it was where we needed it, and we both collapsed when it was in place. After a not-so-short breather, we realised there were still a few gaps between the rock and the walls of the cave.

"Branches, bushes, that sort of thing. That should work, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, gathering some stuff to cram in the spaces. After a few minutes, the cave was sealed about as well as it was gonna be, so we decided to head back to the motel and sleep.

When we got back to the car, we found the campers I'd rescued waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to thank you again," Nick told me. "We got out of the forest and saw this car. We figured it was yours, so we decided to wait for you."

"Wait, you know these people?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they were in the cave when I got there," I told her. "Anyway, guys, the spirit's taken care of."

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "Oh yeah, this is my sister Ruby. Ruby, this is Aaron, Nick, Dave and Alexis."

"So is this what you guys do?" Aaron asked. "You take care of spirits?"

"Yeah, we hunt down evil stuff, save as many people as we can, you know. Fun stuff," I told him. "Anyway, we better get going. Carry salt everywhere, throw it at anything you think is supernatural, you should be good."

"Okay. Stay safe, you two," Alexis told Ruby and I as we got into the car. When we got back to the motel, we both went to bed immediately and fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, we packed away our stuff, checked out of the motel, had some breakfast at a diner and hit the road, ready for another job.

**A/N: Third chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Everything worked out fine. Yay! I don't have anything to say about the chapter, but I will say this. On the next case, a familiar face (to you guys. Not to Ruby and Yang) will be showing up. Will it be Blake? Will it be Weiss? Will it be someone else entirely? You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yang POV**

"Wanna drive for a while?" Ruby asked.

"Do I get to control the radio?"

"Hell no," she told me. "I'm not listening to your stuff for as long as it takes to find another case."

"You drive then," I said, looking up from the newspaper I was reading. We were in a diner in northern Florida, eating breakfast after spending most of the night before driving down the Eastern Seaboard. After trapping the hupia in New England, we hadn't heard or seen anything concerning Qrow's whereabouts, so we'd decided to just keep hunting until we did.

"All right. Anything come up around here?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe. Look at this," I replied, pointing at an article I'd just found, entitled _Another disappearance in local __"__haunted house__"_. "Apparently, three people in the last three weeks have stayed the night in a supposedly haunted house and none of them came out the next morning. Think it's something for us?"

"It looks like it's worth looking into, at least. How far?"

"About an hour and a half away," I replied, before drinking some more coffee.

"All right, let's go. That trucker guy is looking at you weirdly," Ruby told me, subtly gesturing to something behind me. As I stood up and threw some money on the table to pay for our breakfast, I surreptitiously glanced over and saw that she was right. There was a big buff dude with a moustache and small, beady eyes sitting at the bar, staring at me hungrily. Rather than making a big deal, I just ignored him, grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and left the diner with Ruby.

"So. Florida," I said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ruby asked.

I waited a second, before asking in a really high-pitched voice: "can we go to Disneyworld?"

"Very funny," Ruby told me.

"Seriously, we never went as kids. Besides, all sorts of weird shit must go on there. There's bound to be a spirit or two lurking around."

"What, like a haunted Mickey Mouse outfit brutally murdering kids?" Ruby asked.

"You never know," I replied. "In our line of work, basically anything's possible."

"Well, you let me know when you give birth to a camel out of your nostril. Or when you see someone else do it."

"You know, I did that last night when we stopped for gas."

"Huh. Your nose seems fine. Was it a _real _camel?" she asked. This banter continued until a song Ruby really liked came on the radio and she turned it up and started singing along. It wasn't a song I'd heard before, but it made me want to shoot the car speakers. Ruby's attempt at singing didn't help either. My sister and I really do have differing tastes in music.

"Okay, after _that_ you have to let me pick a song," I told her after her song finally ended and she turned the radio down to a reasonable volume.

"What?" she protested. "That was amazing!"

"Not the word I'd use, sis," I replied. "See, 'amazing' is Shady's verse in _Forever_ or _No Love_."

"What are you talking about? Who's Shady?"

"Dude, Slim Shady. You know, Eminem?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ew."

"How are we related?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Explaining that involves stuff I doubt either of us want to think about," Ruby answered.

"Fair point." The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Ruby watching the road and me playing games on my phone. Eventually, we arrived at the town the supposed haunted house was in and checked into a motel. We sat in the room while we decided what to do next.

"We can talk to people who knew the people who disappeared, ask the townspeople about the house in question, head to the library and do research, what do you say?" Ruby asked.

"First one," I replied. "Find out what's been going on."

"Kay. I think the FBI disguises are the best option here," Ruby suggested.

"Hell yeah. Haven't impersonated a fed in _ages_," I replied, grinning.

"Don't get too excited, feds are supposed to be serious," Ruby told me, also smiling. "Anyway, we should go to the police station and get the official reports, then go see the friends of the disappeared."

"Sure." We donned business suits and drove down to the station. When we got there, the secretary looked surprised to see us.

"Are you two feds?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Ruby told her. "I'm Agent Smith, this is Agent Noble."

"Can I see some ID?"

"Sure," I told her, handing her my fake badge while Ruby did the same.

"Okay. I assume you'll want to talk to the sheriff?" the secretary asked, handing back our badges.

"That would be great," Ruby answered.

"All right, hold on a second," the secretary told us. She pressed a button on her desk and spoke into a microphone, "Sheriff Barnes, federal agents here to see you." A second later, she added "yes, sir," then told us where the sheriff's office was. We thanked her and went to see her boss.

We found the office in no time and knocked briskly. A gruff "come in" sounded from the other side of the door, so we entered and saw the sheriff. He was seated behind a desk, on which there was a plaque reading "Sheriff Andrew Barnes". The man himself was rather large and seemed as though he needed to lay off the late night snacking. He had short black hair speckled with grey streaks and a small moustache of the same colour. His eyes were small and dark, but twinkled kindly and had the crinkled look of someone who smiles a lot.

"Agents. I didn't know you were coming," he said, gesturing at us to sit.

"Someone at HQ was supposed to inform you, I guess they forgot," Ruby replied, holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Agent Smith."

"Agent Noble," I said, imitating my sister - sorry, _partner_.

"Sheriff Barnes," Barnes told us. "I assume you're here about the disappearances?"

"Yes. What can you tell us?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's this house on the edge of town. In the last three weeks, three kids have gone missing there. They go in overnight, by morning they're gone. No one ever sees them again."

"What do you know about the house?" I asked.

"Local legend says it's haunted, but that's ridiculous. Ghosts aren't real, there has to be a rational explanation," Barnes replied.

"Of course there is. We're here to find it," Ruby told him. "Do you think you could give us names of people who knew the missing kids? We want to find out what happened before they went missing."

"Sure thing. I'll have my secretary print off the names and addresses of all the witnesses, or whatever you'd call them in this case. Anything else I can do?"

"If you could tell us where this house is, that'd be great. Other than that, there's nothing else for now, but we'll be in touch," I replied.

"I'll have my secretary give you that address too," Barnes replied. "Let me know when you find anything."

"Will do," Ruby told him. "Thanks for your time," she added, getting up to leave the office. I followed her out, taking the list of names and addresses from the secretary on the way back to the car.

"Who do we go see first?" I asked when Ruby had fired up the engine.

"Go from the top of the list," she replied. "No reason to overthink it."

"Kay. First name is Justin Abraham, seventeen years old, lives a couple of streets away."

"All right, let's go," Ruby told me, putting the car in drive and heading off. A couple of minutes later, we were idling on the street in front of this kid's house, which sounds _much _creepier than it actually was. Anyway, nothing seemed to be going on, so we decided to just go up to the door and knock. A skinny kid with dark brown eyes and a bad case of acne answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked, giving Ruby and I the once over.

"Justin Abrahams?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm Agent Smith, this is Agent Noble, we're with the FBI," Ruby told him, showing him her badge. I did the same as Justin gulped fearfully.

"Am-am I in trouble?" he stuttered.

"No, we just want to ask you a few questions about your friend, the one who's missing," I replied.

"Oh, Jason... Yeah... Come on in," Justin told us, opening the door wider. We followed him into his living room, where he gestured at us to take a seat on the couch. "Want anything? Drinks, food, whatever?" he asked.

"No, thanks," Ruby answered. "So, can you tell us everything that happened when Jason went missing?"

"Sure..." Justin said quietly. "There's this house on the outskirts of town, everyone says it's haunted. I don't believe in ghosts, but Jason did. I bet him a hundred bucks he wouldn't stay the night in there alone."

"I'm guessing he accepted?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was around nine-thirty on Friday night, I met him there. He had his overnight bag, flashlights, that sort of thing. We broke into the house together. It was kinda creepy, being abandoned and all, but not really scary, you know? Anyway, around ten I headed home, telling him he'd better still be there in the morning. Next day, I show up, he's not there. I think, oh, he pussied out, I'm a hundred bucks up. I call his cell, no answer, so I text him a few times. Nothing. I call his mom, she says he hasn't been home. I go back to the old house, no sign of him. Just the remains of his camp area in the living room."

"And he didn't seem different before this happened? His behaviour was normal?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he was fine. I know he didn't run away, he was a straight-A student, good home life, everyone loved him. He had it _made_. Something definitely happened."

"We know. What can you tell us about the house?" I asked.

"It's been there longer than most people in the town can remember. Supposedly, back in like the twenties or thirties, this dude who lived there kidnapped a little kid, no one knows why. They say that the dude tortured and beat the kid for years before he couldn't take it anymore and he died. Apparently, the kid's spirit now haunts the place, kidnapping and torturing anyone who dares spend the night. But that's all bull, right? Ghosts, spirits, that's all made up, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. There's a rational explanation for your friend's disappearance, as well as all the others," Ruby assured him. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"I don't know if it means anything to you guys, but I heard there's a paranormal investigator in town checking out the house. From what I've heard, she's young but knows her stuff. You could try tracking her down, if it'll help. I don't have anything else for you though, sorry," Justin told us.

"All right, thanks for your time," I replied, standing up to leave. "If we find your friend, we'll let you know."

"Aight. No problem," Justin said, also standing. He escorted Ruby and I to the front door, opening it to allow us to exit the house.

"Bye," Ruby called as he closed the door. "What a gentleman," she said to me when it was shut. "He walked us to the door and held it for us."

"Yeah, why don't you marry him, sis?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me while we got in the car. "Anyway, should we talk to more people or what?"

"Nah. Let's go back to the motel, chill until nightfall and investigate. We can get food first though," Ruby answered.

"Definitely," I told her. She nodded, and drove off in search of nourishment.

**A/N: There's another chapter. Sorry about the delay, schoolwork and I went back to kung fu, it was a right kerfuffle. Anyway, there was a reference to something that is neither Supernatural nor RWBY in this chapter; did anyone catch it? Review or PM if you did. Also, small hint as to who's showing up. I should clarify what I said in the last A/N, this person isn't familiar to these versions of Ruby and Yang, but s/he is in the actual show. Anyway, feel free to speculate about who it is. Or don't, whichever you prefer. That's all, so leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang**

"So," I began as Ruby and I took seats in a local diner.

"So?" my sister replied.

"This paranormal investigator. Reckon she's a hunter or an idiot with an EMF detector and a Ouija board?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ruby replied pensively. "But we should be prepared to get her out if she turns out to be a civvie."

"That's if she's there tonight," I pointed out, observing the boards hanging on one wall of the diner which displayed the selection of food and drink choices.

"True. What if she _is _a hunter?"

"I don't know," I told Ruby, shrugging. "I guess we'll have a slightly easier job."

"You say that, but if she's pretty you won't be able to focus," the redhead teased.

"… Shut up."

"It's true."

"If she's hot _and _has a kickass weapon, we'll _both _be drooling idiots, won't we?" I asked, knowing Ruby's love for innovative devices of killing things.

"Nah. I know how to concentrate despite distractions," Ruby insisted. "Anyway, let's eat."

"Yeah. What're you gonna have?" I asked.

"Grilled cheese," she replied. Not surprising. When we were younger, while Qrow was off hunting and our father was too busy wallowing in despair over the loss of his second wife, Ruby would always ask me to make her grilled cheese sandwiches. Other than cookies, they were basically her favourite food. "You?"

"Don't know yet." I didn't have long to decide, as a waitress approached our table to take our order. Ruby requested the grilled cheese as she'd said she would. As the waitress turned to me, my mouth moved of its own accord. "Cheeseburger, please. And a side of fries."

"Comin' right up," the waitress replied, smiling kindly and walking off.

"So how do we do this? Look for record of this kid?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, looking confused. "What kid?"

"The one haunting the house? The one whose spirit we need to sort out?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry. Yeah, we should see if there's any record of him or where he's buried," she told me.

"And if there isn't?"

"Comb every inch of the place tonight until we find the kid. Not just inside, either. Front yard, back yard, everywhere."

"Then salt and burn the remains?" I asked.

"Obviously."

"You ever wonder what would happen if law enforcement overheard these conversations?" I asked, wondering just that.

"The stuff about spirits, doesn't matter, they'd just think we're insane. Salting and burning bones, they'd lock us up for desecrating people's corpses."

"Sometimes _I _think we're insane. I mean, we hunt ghosts for a living, and you can't even call it that because we don't get paid for it."

"True, but someone has to do this. If we didn't have hunters, everyone would be looking for a scientifically viable explanation for spiritual killers. Granted, sometimes I wish someone else did this instead of us, but even so. I wouldn't give it up for the world," Ruby said with a distant expression. She seemed to be lost in thought, so I didn't try to make any more conversation.

Some time later, our food arrived. We ate in silence, Ruby still lost in thought and me just enjoying the burger. When we were done, we decided to go back to the sheriff's office to ask about the dude and the kid from the house. Upon our arrival, Barnes looked surprised to see us again so soon.

"What can I do for you, agents?" he asked, ushering us into his office.

"We were wondering if there's any official credibility to the story about that old house," Ruby told him. "We just want to get as much info as possible."

"Well, most people believe the legend as far as what happened, but there's no record of it. If it's true, the kid was kept well-hidden and buried on the property. As for the guy, he did live there. Rarely went out as far as anyone knows. Anything else?"

"No, thank you, sheriff," I replied. "We'll get back to you soon."

"All right. Glad to help," Barnes told us with a smile. Ruby and I left his office and headed back to our motel to kill time. Around eleven p.m., we figured it was late enough, so we drove out to the house.

It certainly had the look of a haunted house, with darkened windows and an overgrown front lawn. The front door hung off its hinges. The building had two stories and was painted a stark grey. It was painfully obvious that no maintenance had been done on it in quite some time. In the darkness of the night, it was an imposing structure.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as she parked the car. I nodded and we walked to the boot, where our arsenal was stored. I fastened Ember Celica to my forearms and loaded them while Ruby slid a mag of silver bullets into her pistol. We then grabbed a duffel bag containing flashlights, rock salt and spray paint to make protective glyphs if we needed them. Lastly, Ruby retrieved and activated the EMF detector.

"All right, whoever you are," I muttered to myself, thinking of the paranormal investigator who was supposedly in town. "If you're here, don't make things difficult." I walked with my sister up the garden path, moving the broken door out of the way so we could enter.

We found ourselves in a foyer with a broken chandelier on the floor. A large, round staircase led up to the second floor, which was shrouded in darkness. On the main floor, several doors led off into various other rooms.

"I'll go upstairs," Ruby whispered while we switched on our flashlights. "You check this floor."

I nodded and opened the door immediately to the left of the front door. It led to what had once been a kitchen. A wood stove sat in the corner next to a row of cupboards topped with a wooden counter. It may have been some weird trick of the light, but the window, while seemingly transparent, was impossible to see through. My flashlight reflected off it, but on the other side of the glass was nothing but inky blackness. I pressed my face to the pane, trying to squint through the darkness, but still saw nothing. A little unnerved, I continued my sweep of the lower floor.

The next room was obviously a living room. Rotting couches sat in the middle facing an old brick fireplace. Kneeling in front of the somewhat impressive structure was a female figure which appeared to have cat ears. I looked again and realised it was a bow perched on top of the girl's long ebony locks. I couldn't make out much more of her, but from the electronic humming coming from her direction, she had an EMF detector with her.

It wasn't long before she noticed the beam of my flashlight illuminating the otherwise dark room. She slowly stood up and faced me, revealing an insanely gorgeous face. Intense amber eyes stared at me intently, not giving away their owner's thoughts for a second. For a brief moment, my brain couldn't even handle this girl's beauty, even if she did seem slightly intimidating. _She. Is. Fucking. Hot,_ I thought before I remembered she could end up getting in my way.

"Who are you?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed. Even her _voice _was nice. It seemed everything about this girl was perfect.

"I'm Yang," I replied, hoping my voice was steady.

"Why are you here?"

"Funny thing…I was about to ask you the same thing," I told her. "I'm investigating this house. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. It could get really dangerous really quickly."

"Actually, _Yang_, I'm prepared for what's in this house," she replied, even more annoyed. "So if anyone needs to get out, it's you."

"I do this for a living," I insisted. "This sort of thing is my _life_."

"I don't have time for this," the girl sighed, stepping towards me. I was about to ask what she meant when her foot came flying towards my face. Instinctively, I ducked and took a swing of my own. She deflected my punch and jabbed my chest. I hadn't expected her to be so fast so this attack hit. It didn't hurt very much though. I smiled and began a relentless assault with my fists. _That _definitely _can't be misconstrued_, I thought while the girl incredibly managed to block or dodge every single punch I threw. I was about to switch it up and try a kick when I noticed a child over the girl's shoulder.

He stood watching the two of us fight with sunken, dead eyes. He couldn't have been more than ten or eleven, but he radiated malice. He didn't have any sort of weapon with him, but the twisted grin which damn near split his face in two was highly unsettling. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the spirit of the tortured boy.

"Duck!" I yelled at the black-haired girl I was fighting, before sending a blast of rock salt at the spirit with Ember Celica. My opponent turned in time to see the spirit dissipate, then turned back and looked at me with respect in her eyes.

"Rock salt?" she asked. I nodded. "I would've gone for a more subtle option," she told me, picking up a sword I hadn't noticed lying on the hearth. "Pure iron," she explained, noting my questioning look.

"You a hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah. Name's Blake Belladonna," she replied.

"Yang Xiao Long." Just then, rapid footfalls signalled someone running upstairs. They quickly got louder as the person reached the main floor, then the living room door burst open to reveal Ruby, looking worried.

"Yang! Are you all right? I heard your gauntlet go off and- oh who's this?" she asked in a hurry.

"I'm fine. Her name's Blake. She's a hunter, like us," I explained calmly. "I saw the spirit, blasted it."

"Oh, okay," she replied. Turning to Blake, she added, "I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!"

"H-hello," Blake stammered back, clearly bewildered by the shorter girl's enthusiasm. "I take it you work together?"

"Yep! Yang's my older sister!" Ruby told her excitedly.

"So uh... We gonna get back to work?" I asked. "There's still a body and some missing kids to find."

"Right. I'll go back upstairs," Ruby answered. She left, and a second later Blake and I heard the sound of the old staircase creaking as she climbed it.

"I already checked this whole floor. Nothing," Blake told me. "But there is a basement I haven't looked in."

"All right, I'll come with you. We'll watch each other's backs."

"Okay," she replied, with the slightest twinge of reluctance. "It's this way." I followed her to a door next to the staircase I hadn't noticed earlier, which she opened to reveal a dark, ominous set of uneven steps leading into blackness. We headed down, at least one of us feeling some trepidation. Halfway down the stairs, which were intimidating enough due to the lack of light, we heard the door behind us slam shut. _Shit_, I thought. Blake ignored it and continued descending.

The basement itself was no more welcoming than the stairs leading to it. A thick layer of dust coated the floor and the smell of rot permeated the air. I swept my flashlight around, not finding anything that even remotely resembled a child's corpse. Meanwhile, Blake scanned everything with her EMF detector. She didn't get anything, either.

We split up and went to opposite ends of the basement. I, for one, was wishing this job could end. The total darkness and the look on the kid's face had me more unsettled than pretty much any job I'd worked in the past. It wasn't that I'm afraid of the dark, obviously, I wouldn't be a hunter if I were, it was just that everything seemed _too _dark. It was unnerving, even for someone with shotguns strapped to her wrists.

I noticed an old dresser with rust-coloured stains on it. It was made of wood, so rust was out of the question despite the colour. I shined my flashlight over the stains for a better look and figured they must be decades-old blood, probably from the kid. _Poor bastard_, I thought. _Well, you'll be at peace soon_.

Suddenly, there was a primal, masculine scream of fear from somewhere in the house. My head snapped round so fast I could have gotten whiplash, but that was the least of my worries. I was face to face with the spirit, his devilish grin even worse up close. In the second it took me to get over the shock, he reached out and pressed his palm to my forehead. I instantly blacked out.

**A/N: Oh dear. That can't be good. Double cliffhanger (sort of). Anyway, I'm back with another chapter and 100% more Blake! Wait, that doesn't make sense. Previously, there was zero Blake, and 100% of 0 is still 0, so with 100% more of something you started with none of, you still have none. Never mind that, I'm rambling. You probably didn't come to my story for a maths lesson. Anyway, Blake and Yang had a rocky start, but could it develop further? Well, dear readers, that's for me to know and you lot to find out later, assuming you like my story enough to stay with it. Anyway, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby**

As I finished scanning the upper floor with the EMF detector, I heard the scream. It was a guy, obviously far beyond scared. Where it had come from, I had no idea. It had sounded like it was below me though, so I bolted back downstairs. Blake and Yang were nowhere to be found on the main floor. Fortunately, I saw a door I hadn't noticed earlier, which opened on to a staircase leading down. As I shined my flashlight down the steps, I heard our new acquaintance call out.

"Yang?" Blake shouted. "Yang, where'd you go?" Her voice rang with uncertainty, and my heart filled with dread. If something happened to Yang, after I'd dragged her back into hunting in the first place... No. No, I wouldn't think about that. I resolved to find my sister before the spirit could lay a finger on her.

"Blake!" I called when I got down to the basement. The raven-haired girl was standing in the middle of the room, looking around frantically. "What happened?"

"We heard the scream, I turned around, Yang wasn't there. I don't know where she could've gone," she explained.

"Was the spirit here?" I asked.

"Not that I saw, but we were facing opposite directions. It may have grabbed her when I wasn't looking. I'm sorry."

"We'll find her. Then we're gonna kill this son of a bitch," I told Blake. We began combing every inch of the basement, looking for any potential hidden spaces where Yang could be being kept. After about a minute, the spirit of the kid showed up. It was the first I'd seen of him, and I recoiled at the unnaturally wide grin on his face.

He started slowly walking towards me with what looked like a hammer and chisel, and I dreaded to think what he would do with them if given the chance. I decided I didn't want to find out, opting instead to disarm him. Being a spirit, he had a surprising amount of strength, but I was still able to make him drop his weapons.

"Where's my sister?" I growled, after pinning the kid to the floor. He simply disappeared.

"Worth a shot," Blake told me apologetically. We resumed our search, both of us keeping silent for several minutes. "Ruby?" my raven-haired companion eventually called from the other side of the room. "I think I feel a draft here." I hurried over to her and saw a small crack in the wall. I placed my hand over it and saw that there was indeed a slight draft coming from it.

"We have to break the wall down," I declared. "I can't risk shooting it; I might hit Yang."

"How do we do that?" Blake replied. "All I have with me is a sword."

"Kick it, ram it, I don't care. As long as it's down."

"RUBY? BLAKE?" someone suddenly called from the other side of the wall. I figured it had to be Yang. "I'm in a small room! There's a dude here, he's alive but badly hurt! Can you hear me?"

"Yang, I'm here!" I yelled back, relieved to hear her voice. I kicked the wall as hard as I could and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't very sturdy. My foot went straight through. Yang suddenly screamed in pain at the same time. I continued kicking at the wall until it collapsed as more agonised screams sounded from the other side.

Eventually, the beam of my flashlight hit my sister's face and I saw that she wasn't in the best shape. She was tied to a chair and covered in various bruises, while blood dripped from a fresh cut on her bicep.

"Yang! Are you okay?" I asked, full of concern for the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've suffered worse," she replied. I wanted to cry at the sight of her like that, but then I saw the other person in the room with her.

He looked about seventeen and had black hair. He slumped in the chair he was tied to, barely even looking up when I got the wall down. His shirt was stained red with blood, not a bit of its original colour showing amidst all the crimson. More blood dripped from his mouth and some of the fingers of his right hand sat at an unnatural angle. I quickly took out my knife and cut the ropes binding Yang and the dude, then we all headed for the stairs. Blake and I had to carry the guy between us because he was too weak to walk. Meanwhile, Yang was on lookout, prepared to blast salt at the kid if he showed up again.

"Get to the car, take Jason to the hospital," she told Blake and I once we got to the foyer of the house. "I'll keep the son of a bitch off you." I assumed Jason was the friend of the kid we'd talked to earlier, the most recent to go missing and the dude we'd just rescued.

"Be careful," I grunted. Teenage boys, as it turned out, were fairly heavy. Once we got to my car, Blake sat with Jason in the back seat while I got behind the wheel to drive to the nearest hospital.

Once Jason was safely in the emergency room and being tended to, Blake and I drove back to the house and found Yang sitting on the front lawn with her hand over the cut on her arm. She had a couple of new gashes on her shirt that hadn't been there last time I saw her. When I pulled up in front of the house, she looked up and started heading towards the car.

"Are we finishing this?" I asked when she sat down on the back seat.

"Fuck. That," she replied. "Son of a bitch was pissed that his prisoners escaped and went crazy. Moved too fast for me to even shoot him. Almost cut me a couple more times."

"So, what, we're gonna wait until he hurts more people?" Blake asked, obviously not happy with the blonde's answer.

"No, we're gonna go back tomorrow night. We'll go to bed now and make a plan in the morning."

"Fine. But if anyone else _is _hurt, I'm holding you responsible."

"So, Blake, where are you staying?" I asked, intending to drive her to wherever she would be sleeping.

"Motel just outside of town," the stoic girl answered. As luck would have it, it turned out to be the same motel as ours. Yang and I bade Blake goodnight as we parted until the next day. I decided to patch my sister up before we went to sleep, so I got the first aid kit and cleaned out her cut. I then started stitching it up for her as she began talking about our new acquaintance.

"What do you think about Blake?" she asked. I figured she meant in a physical sense, but decided to tell her what I thought about Blake as a person.

"She seems very down-to-earth. Serious about what she does. Methodical. Might be a good person to have with us on this one," I answered, wondering how Yang would describe the girl.

"All good points," she told me. "And she's hot." _Knew it_, I thought, rolling my eyes. Yang apparently saw this action. "What?" she asked. "It's true."

"I just knew that's what you were thinking, that's all," I replied, wondering how much of Blake's speech the blonde had actually taken in rather than being too distracted by her attractiveness. I had to admit though, the raven-haired hunter _was _pretty. I could see what Yang meant.

"Wonder how she got into hunting?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"Ask her at dinner," I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assumed you were gonna ask her out," I explained, winking.

"Shut up. Too early for that."

"You're probably not gonna see her all that much, if at all, after this job," I pointed out as I finished the stitching on Yang's arm.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied wistfully. "But I kinda thought... Never mind." Wondering what she could have meant, I decided to just get ready for bed.

I dreamt of Qrow. I saw him pursuing another man, but I had no idea why. I also couldn't tell where the vision was taking place, or if it was even real. Eventually, Qrow caught up to the dude and tackled him onto a nearby car.

"The gun. Is it real?" my uncle growled in the dude's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied with a smile.

"Yes you do. Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go," Qrow spat.

"Let me go?" the guy laughed. "I don't need _your _permission to leave." A second later, a confused look dawned on his face. "What have you done?"

"Devil's trap," Qrow gloated, standing up. My dream vision panned back and I saw part of a circle painted on the ground beneath the car the guy was on. "You're not going anywhere. Oh, and I brought holy water," Qrow added, holding up a bottle. "You control what happens next."

"All right, fine. The gun you want is real, but you'll never get it," the dude said, eyes suddenly going pure black. _A demon?_ I thought. _Explains the holy water. But what's a devil's trap?_

"Where?" Qrow asked.

"If any demon knew that, it would be in our possession, dimwit. Can I go now?"

"Do you know anything else about it?"

"No! Now let me out. If you break your word that makes you no better than us," the demon told Qrow.

"Fine," the hunter sighed, unsheathing his knife. He scraped a tiny amount of the painted circle away and the demon suddenly vanished. "Damn demons. Never tell you anything useful," Qrow muttered.

**A/N: Done chapter six. First off, devil's trap explanation for those who haven't seen Supernatural. It's basically a circle with some sigils in it. Demons can enter but can't get out. If the circle is broken even a little bit, the demon is free. Gun thing, I won't explain. If you've seen the show, you'll understand. If not, you'll have to wait. Anyway, Yang's thinking **_**something **_**about Blake. What is it? It should be kinda obvious, considering that RWBY has four main characters and currently I only have two, but whatever. I've also worked out the manner of Weiss' introduction to the story and am in the process of deciding if anyone will have the role of Cas. Anyway, that's all quite far-off, so as always, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. Oh, and sorry about the delay; I wrote this on my iPad a week ago and thought I put it in my Dropbox so I could get it on my PC. Turns out I didn't, then I kept forgetting about it. Sorry. Danke schön für lesen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yang**

I did not get a good night's sleep. My arm still ached where the little bastard had cut me, despite Ruby's expert first aid skills. Then there was the bruising, but I don't even know how _that _happened. Son of a bitch must have beaten me while I was unconscious. Speaking of which, why had I allowed myself to be taken? Sure, the grin was unsettling as fuck, but why that had caused me to not react when he reached out to touch me, I had no idea.

When I realised sleep wasn't going to come to me for a while, I couldn't help but think about Blake. She was _gorgeous. _Hell, only my instincts saved me when she attacked me. Her beauty had distracted me so much I almost hadn't noticed. She seemed to not like me very much, but that didn't stop me from regretting the fact that I wouldn't be likely to see her after this job. That was one of the problems with hunting, I supposed, you couldn't really have proper relationships. Always moving around made it difficult.

Eventually, I fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep and woke up a few hours later still as tired and sore as before. Surprisingly, Ruby was still asleep when I got up and I envied the apparent peace she seemed to be in, based on the look on her face. Even at twenty years old, the redhead was still cute when she slept. It made me think back to when we were kids, when she'd lie in her bed and I'd read to her until she fell asleep. That happened often, because Qrow was almost always out on a hunt and our father had taken to drinking when I was old enough to start looking after Ruby for a few days at a time. It hadn't exactly been an easy childhood, but Ruby and I had ended up bonding far more strongly than most sisters.

As I finished getting dressed, my sister finally woke up. She yawned and stretched, looking far more rested than I felt. Wordlessly, she headed to the bathroom, exiting a few minutes later with her hair still slightly damp from the shower.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Hey. Good sleep?" I replied.

"Not bad. You?"

"Fucking terrible. Barely got a wink."

"Too busy thinking about Blake?" Ruby teased.

"Shut up. It might have something to do with the fact that I was cut and beaten," I told her, slightly displeased. "Though I may have thought about her, you know, a little bit," I added quietly.

"Knew it," she said triumphantly. "Anyway, I had a dream about Qrow. Might not have been real, but it was interesting."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"He was chasing some dude who turned out to be a demon, then started asking about some gun."

"Doesn't Qrow have even more guns than us? Why would he need another one?"

"My thoughts exactly. Neither of them said what was so special about it. Apparently it's real and important somehow though."

"Huh. Could you tell where this was?" I asked, seriously confused about everything that was going on.

"Downtown in some city. Don't know which one." Suddenly, there was a knock on our door. I opened it to reveal Blake looking impatient.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather look for these remains in daylight when the spirit is probably weaker," she announced. "Gonna help me or what?"

"We were actually gonna go get breakfast," Ruby replied, despite nothing of the sort having been discussed. "You can come with, or we can meet up later. Your choice."

"I guess I'll join you. But then we're finishing the job."

"No problem," I told her, secretly glad that I'd be able to spend more time with her. The three of us got in Ruby's car and headed to a diner. Blake frowned at me when she heard my large order of eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, basically a bit of all the available breakfast food. What can I say, I was hungry. Meanwhile, Ruby ignored it, long since used to my appetite. She and Blake had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon each. While we waited for our food to arrive, I decided to try to break the ice a little with our new acquaintance.

"So, Blake, how'd you get into hunting?" I asked jovially, trying to sound as friendly as possible. I didn't want to give her any reason to dislike me.

"You could almost say I was born into it," she replied. "A werewolf killed both my parents when I was very young. For some reason, it didn't even touch me. Since then, I've been on my own, trying to stop other people from suffering similar fates. For a while, I travelled with hunters who pretty much raised me. I learned everything I know from them. A few years ago, I had a... A disagreement with the leader of the group, so I left."

"Wow, I... I'm sorry," I said, surprised at how dark the girl's past had been. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's... It's fine. I've never really been able to talk to anyone about it."

"Do you specialise in hunting werewolves, or just go for whatever you can find?" Ruby asked.

"Anything, really," Blake told her. "What about you two?"

"Same," I replied. "We've also been hunting most of our lives."

"Why's that?"

"A demon killed our mother," Ruby started. "Our dad kinda shut down and our uncle raised us as hunters. Usually we'd stay home while he went on a hunt but sometimes he'd let us come along. He's missing now though."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No. It should've been an easy job, too. Hupia in New England," I told Blake. "He didn't come back. Ruby and I went up there-"

"Hold on," Blake interrupted. "Did you just say a hupia was in New England?"

"Yeah, we don't know why either," I replied. "Anyway, we got there and the hupia hadn't been dealt with. So we took care of it and hit the road. We wound up here."

"I did have a dream though, last night," Ruby said. "He was interrogating a demon about some gun. Know anything about a special gun of some kind?"

"I've heard rumours, but-" Blake started to reply, but got cut off by the arrival of our food. After we all thanked the waitress, Blake continued, "I've heard rumours of a gun that can kill anything, natural or supernatural. I don't know if it exists, but that might be what your uncle was looking for."

We ate in silence, and for once I put some actual effort into proper table etiquette, hoping Ruby wouldn't notice and comment. I just didn't want to look uncivilised in front of a pretty girl, she'd act differently if an attractive dude were eating with us. Despite the considerable difference between the size of my breakfast and Blake and Ruby's, we all finished at around the same time, much to the surprise of the raven-haired girl. She looked shocked that it was possible for someone to eat as much as I had in such a short space of time.

"That's normal for her," Ruby whispered, eliciting an even more surprised look to appear on Blake's face. "Anyway, let's go do this." She left some money on the table as the three of us headed back out to the car. It was a short drive to the old house, which somehow managed to look almost as creepy as the night before even in broad daylight. The main difference was that the windows and door no longer seemed like gaping holes into oblivion. Other than that, it was no less foreboding.

"Come on," Blake urged, getting out of the car after Ruby parked. I was quickly getting the impression that she was very efficient and hated wasting time. After gathering our equipment, as well as gasoline and a large bag of salt, the three of us headed into the unknown. Actually it wasn't really unknown, given that we'd all been to the house before, but never mind.

Inside, the house was marginally less unwelcoming than it had been the night before. It was possible to see without the need for flashlights, at least. Thankfully, the kid was nowhere to be seen. We decided to split up and look for any signs that may point to the burial site. I searched the upper floor.

After a few minutes, at which point I was getting really bored and wishing Blake were with me so I could sneak covert glances at her frankly _fantastic _ass, I stumbled over an old, leather-bound book. It wasn't nearly as thick as Qrow's journal, but a quick look at the pages revealed that it was handwritten. When I took the time to read what was there, I wished I hadn't.

The sick fuck who'd lived here had described in detail the atrocities he'd committed. After reading through, I could tell exactly why the kid's spirit was so angry. He'd been cut open in various places, had teeth knocked out, pulled out, all while awake, and even worse things I won't go into. I decided to skip to the end where I hoped the dude had written where the body was. As luck would have it, he had.

After taking a few minutes to wipe what I'd read from my mind, I went downstairs to find the other two. Ruby was by the stairs to the basement when I arrived on the main floor and called out to Blake. The latter came along shortly and I reported my findings.

"I found the guy's journal," I announced. "You know the secret room downstairs?" Both of them nodded. "He's in one of the walls."

"Can I see the journal?" Ruby asked.

"No," I replied firmly. "We're burning it with the body. You don't want to see what's in it."

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Don't make me answer that. I don't even want to think about it."

"Whatever," Ruby shrugged. "I'll grab the crowbars and meet you guys downstairs."

"Come on, Blake," I said, holding the door to the basement stairs open for her as Ruby headed out to the car. I took notice of the way the raven-haired girl's rear end swayed slightly with each step she took before reminding myself that there were more important things to focus on.

We quickly got to the room I'd been held in the night before and saw a lot of blood it had been too dark to see last time I was there. I decided to salt the boundary to keep the spirit out while Blake scanned the walls for any sign that a hole had been covered up.

"Yang? Here," Blake told me after a couple of minutes. I looked where she was pointing and saw there was a definite indentation forming a rectangle which had been painted over.

"I guess we just wait for Ruby now," I said. Not five seconds later, there was a high-pitched yelp and a clang as metal hit the floor somewhere. I bolted out into the main room of the basement and saw my sister flat on her stomach with the spirit holding her down. He had a knife in his hand and was in the process of slowly cutting Ruby's back when I blasted him.

"Everything okay?" Blake called.

"Yeah. Just a scratch," Ruby replied, picking up the crowbars and carrying them to where the body apparently was. In a couple of minutes, the wall was down and the decomposed remains of a child fell out. "Rest now," the redhead said softly as she began pouring salt over the body. I followed up with gasoline and the journal and lit it up. I heard a wail from behind me and turned to see the spirit combusting along with his body.

When the flames died down, we exited the house. I, for one, was eager to put the experience behind me. Well, except for one part. I quickly conferred with my sister as we put our stuff away in the trunk. She smiled knowingly when she heard my request, but wholeheartedly agreed.

It wasn't long before we'd all checked out of the motel and we were standing in the parking lot, ready to head out of town.

"Where will you go next?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Don't know. I usually take the coach from city to city, going through newspapers for anything I might need to look into. What about you guys?" she replied.

"We basically do the same as you, except we drive ourselves everywhere," I told her. I got an inexplicable wave of nervousness as I continued: "You could come with us, you know. We made a good team."

"Huh?" Blake asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, it'd be great to have you along!" Ruby told her enthusiastically. "It'll make hunts easier, I'll have someone else to talk to when Yang's being annoying, it'll be awesome!"

"Hey!" I complained, slapping her gently. "But seriously, Blake. Come with us," I added.

"Sure, why not," she answered after several seconds of silence. "It was nice to have someone watching my back."

Internally, I was jumping up and down in happiness as it meant I could be with her more. Already, I was feeling some slight attraction which transcended the physical kind I'd felt since laying eyes on her. Externally, I played it as cool as I could.

The three of us piled into Ruby's car and headed off for parts unknown.

**A/N: Hello again, you lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, Yang likes Blake, and now the latter has joined the siblings indefinitely. That was predictable. Well, obviously I predicted it. I'm the one writing the damn story. I'm assuming you guys saw it coming as well. Anyway, if you want a small hint to how Weiss will be introduced (IF NOT STOP READING HERE), think crossroads deals. If you've seen Supernatural you'll know exactly what that means, just not the significance. Feel free to speculate though. Hell, I encourage you to. Lemme know what you reckon. And no, I'm not doing this for ideas. I've got it worked out already. I just want to know what you guys think. (SAFE TO READ AGAIN) So, as always, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want to. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
